The overall objectives of the project are to study factors which control the synthesis of autoantibodies in human connective tissue diseases. The effect of aggregated IgG and proteases on B cell function will be measured utilizing a double antibody radioimmunoassay method and a plaque method for the measurement of immunoglobulin synthesis. In addition, the effect of thymosin and Ig synthesis by human peripheral cells will be measured utilizing these two methods.